Scattershot
The British-Accented Autobot Scattershot was bred for one thing: WAR. But a few million years ago, he made a choice, to abandon his creators, the Decepticons, and join Optimus Prime and his Autobots. He was cloned from the Autobots Crosshairs, Ironhide, Hot Rod, Roadbuster, Bumblebee, as well as the Bounty Hunter Lockdown. Biography Birth/ War for Cybertron Once Shockwave created the first Cloned/ Dissolving Transformer, Megatron dubed it "Scattershot". He was ordered by Megatron to take the Autobots to the Prisoner Hold and did so. Upon getting into the Prisoner Hold, he asked the Autobots to trust him, before Scattershot shot Starscream and began to flee from the Prisoner Hold with the Autobots. Upon the escape, he managed to find a lever to open the Gates of Kaon and opened the gates before fleeing into the Wilderness. He asked the Autobots where their base was, and was told by Crosshairs that they had a long way to go. Within the Gobotron Jungle, he was thanked by Ironhide for rescuing them. He mentions that he doesn't wish to be a Decepticon and that he doesn't believe that the Decepticon Way was a means of bringing Peace. He was threatened by Crosshairs to be arrested, and Scattershot said that he would accept it. Moments later, he saw several Decepticons fly overhead, before they decided to travel towards Iacon. Later that night, Scattershot allowed the Autobots to rest, as he stood guard. He was approached by Hot Rod, who asked why he did it. Scattershot tells Hot Rod about what the Spark believes, before being thanked by Hot Rod. He overheard Bumblebee being attacked by a Turbofox, before moving in to kill the pack of Turbofoxes. He tells the Autobots that he's going to scout the area before leaving. The next morning, he returned with a Skiff and told the Autobots that they should get going. He informed Hot Rod that he found the skiff at the edge of the Sea of Rust. After the Autobots boarded the Skiff, Scattershot raced away. Upon the voyage, he asked the Autobots if they have a means of contacting Iacon. He mentioned that they could use the Skiff to build a Beacon once the Skiff runned out of Energon. After the Skiff ran out of Energon in the middle of the Sea of Rust, Scattershot aided the Autobots in disassembling the Skiff and building a Beacon. Hours later when a Shuttle arrived, Scattershot ordered everyone to retreat as he defended everyone from the Combaticons. He was saved by Rollbar before boarding the Shuttle and flying away to Iacon. At Iacon, Scattershot is arrested by Rollbar and dragged to Optimus Prime by Hauler. Upon reaching the Main Hub, he introduces himself to Optimus. Scattershot was pardoned by Optimus and thanked him and was inducted into the Autobots. While preparing to leave, he told Optimus that he's going to train under Sensei Yoketron. Entering Yoketron's Dojo, he witnessed as the Sensei trained the Dino Triplets. He stared at the Dino Triplets as they exited the Dojo. He is welcomed to the Dojo by Yoketron himself, who asked him why he came. Scattershot shared his wishes to become a Cyber-Ninja to defend his fellow Autobots. He was then asked of his origins, and Scattershot gave Yoketron a brief one. He was then asked to remove his weapons, which Scattershot did. He asked Yoketron what he was going to be taught first, and Yoketron begins to teach him "Metallikato". Scattershot's arm is ripped off, much to shock him. He was told what Metallikato was before his arm was placed back. He was ordered by Yoketron to perform Metallikato and made several failed attempts. He was told the key to Metallikato and Scattershot manages to snag Yoketron's Autobot Symbol. He was congratulated before giving the symbol back. Moments later, he began to meditate and was told by Yoketron to learn Circuit-Su. He was told what Circuit-Cu does, and loses concentration. He was ordered to try again, and Scattershot did so, only to fail again. He is told that Failure is the Greatest Lesson of All, before being asked what his goals are. Scattershot remained guilty of not having any, and was told why goals are important. After being asked again, Scattershot blurted that his goal is to bring Peace back to Cybertron. He was then asked by Yoketron to follow. He is shown several Starships fleeing Cybertron and asked Yoketron what it means, only to be told that Cybertron is dying. He asked what will become of their race, before being led to a Matrix Chamber by Yoketron. He watches as Yoketron performed Processor-Over-Matter and entered the Matrix Chamber with Yoketron. He was showed the Protoforms and was told of their purpose. After exiting the Chamber, he was tasked by Yoketron to close it by performing Processor-Over-Matter. Scattershot attempts it and is successful. Both him and Yoketron returned to the Dojo. He was tasked by Yoketron to avoid being stricken, which Scattershot does. While avoiding Yoketron's attacks, he is informed of the Art of Crystalocution. he is asked to fight back and Scattershot does so. He manages to nearly strike Yoketron, and is congratulated. He is then tasked by Yoketron to continue practicing Circuit-Su. He was then joined by Yoketron. ''The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1'''' Hours later, he tried to gang up on Yoketron by hiding as a Bust of Deadlock, only to be subdued by Yoketron, who performed Diffusion on him. He is told by Yoketron to do better, and was tasked by Yoketron to perform Diffusion on Kick-Off. He manages to send Kick-Off flying into a wall and was congratulated by Yoketron, before being gifted with the Cyber Edge. He was tasked by Yoketron to practice with it, and began to practice with Dino. Moments later when the Alarm was sounded, Scattershot was told by Yoketron to defend Iacon with his Autobot Brothers. Scattershot left the Dojo and eventually passed by Ratchet. He jumped into battle and killed Deep Dive. Scattershot then used his sword to bisect a Vehicon who charged at him. He was then attacked by Black Scourge and tossed aside before tackling him. He managed to bisect Black Scourge as well. He then entered a duel with Deadlock. After the Decepticons retreated from Iacon, he overheard Hot Rod mentioning that they attacked Iacon for Scattershot, which Scattershot was not surprised by. When Ironhide mentioned that the Matrix Chamber was attacked, Scattershot immediately ran back to Yoketron, eventually passing by Ratchet and Perceptor. He find Yoketron dying near the Chamber and begged him to not die. He was gifted The Knightus Bane by Yoketron, before running to the Medical Facility. There, he asked Medix for a Life-Support system and was given one before running back to Yoketron. He removed Yoketron's Spark, stabilizing it. He yells in rage when Yoketron's Body goes cold. He calms down and told Jazz that they had to remove the Protoforms. He left the Dojo with Yoketron's spark and approached Optimus. He asked Optimus for a way to get off of Cybertron and was granted to go to Luna-1. he was teleported to Luna-1 by Blaster. On Luna-1, he finds an abandoned Shuttle and places Yoketron's spark in it. He then began to continue practicing with both blades outside the shuttle. He was nearly attacked by a Lunafox, but trisects it with his swords. He began to recall Yoketron's lessons to him as he practiced. He began to meditate and eventually made the Knightus Bane levitate. he sensed the Omnicons coming for him and boarded the Shuttle, activated it, and blasted off into Space. Scattershot tries to escape the Omnicons by entering lightspeed, which led him to an Oceanic world. He entered the world and dived into the ocean and raced around the city before flying back out. He raced to another planet and raced around another city. He enters the caves and races around them before exiting them. He rushes through space and makes it to the Moon of Titan. He races through the forest with the Omnicons still behind him. He then flew back out into Space towards the Earth's Moon. He was informed by the shuttle that meteors were incoming and wasn't able to evade them in time and was knocked out of his ship. He entered free fall in Earth's atmosphere, where he engaged in a brawl with Windblade. He eventually crash landed in the Arctic Circle, and was entombed in Suspended Animation. [[The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2|''The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2]] World War II Scattershot was trapped in an iceberg as a result from falling from orbit. 4,499,960 years later, the iceberg broke off from the Arctic Circle and floated towards Japan, where it was taken to a government facility outside of Tokyo. There, Scattershot was freed by the Japanese Scientists. Confused, Scattershot threatened to kill the Soldier and scientists, but was calmed down by General Hiro Nakadai. He then told Hiro of his origins, and how he came to Earth. He was asked by Hiro to remain in the facility, which Scattershot did. When Hiro returned to the facility, Scattershot was busy showing the scientists his weaponry. He was asked by Hiro to go on a walk, and Scattershot joined. He was informed by Hiro of the Emperor's wish for him to join the Japanese Military. As much as Scattershot wished that he could, he declined the offer. He warned Hiro that the Omnicons were in the Iceberg with him. He was guided by Hiro to a freezing chamber built during World War I. He then conspired with Hiro to trap the Omnicons in it. Scattershot then asked Hiro of his origins, before returning to the hangar. During his conversation with Hiro, Scattershot was left confused on the concept of "Family". He thanked Hiro for helping him, before being asked to lure the Omnicons to the chamber. He waited for the Omnicons in the Freezing Chamber. When they rushed him, he tried to trap them in the Freezing Chamber, but was trapped in by Hiro. As Scattershot attempted to punch his way out, he branded Hiro a traitor, before the freezing vents entombed him in suspended animation once more. ''More Than Meets The Eye'' Earth, 2025 TO BE EDITED... Biography in Past Life Previous Life Born during the Dawn of Time, Prima was not only the first Prime, but the Leader of the Primes, and the Warrior of Light. During the Chaos Wars, Prima lead Primus's Desciples, the Thirteen Original Primes and the Knights of Iacon into War against Unicron, and his Heralds. During the Battle of Iacon, Hawlogaust tried to lead an attack, only for Prima to drive them back. Unicron and his minions retreated to the far reaches of the universe, as Plasmafire sacrificed himself to get The Essence to safety, in another dimension, where Unicron may never find it, Prima prepared his fellow Primes for the Deciding Battle of the Chaos Wars. On Elonia, Prima lead the Primes and the Knights against the Heralds of Unicron. In the end, Unicron was casted into the Dead Universe. [[Fall of the Transformers: The Knights of Unicron Part 1|'Fall of the Transformers: The Knights of Unicron Part 1']]' '''At some point, he felt like Some of the Other Primes began to share traits to that of Unicron's. [[War for Cybertron Part 1|'War for Cybertron Part 1']] Centuries pass, and Prima, alongside his fellow Primes, began to expand their colonies to other worlds. [[Fall of the Transformers: The Knights of Unicron Part 1|'Fall of the Transformers: The Knights of Unicron Part 1']]' War for Cybertron Part 1 Liege Maximo began to tell lies to Megatronus, telling him that Prima is plotting to detroy "Those who are like Unicron". Maximo then sent Megatronus to aquire the Requiem Blaster from Solus Prime. After Megatronus accidentally shot Solus, Prima and Alpha Trion arrived, only for it to be too late to save Solus, and her spark expired. This sparked the War of the Primes. In time, Prima's Titan, Metroprime, was killed by Liege Maximo's titan, Vigilem. This caused Prima to crash land on Elonia. Thanks to Optimus Prime, he managed to make it back to Cybertron. [[War for Cybertron Part 1|'''War for Cybertron Part 1]]' '''Once back on Cybertron, he had a final confrontation with Megatronus and Liege Maximo. Prima used his weapon, the Star Sabre, to battle them, only for Megatronus to have forged a Blade of his own. The three Primes clashed. Liege Maximo tried to kill Prima as he was busy with Megatronus, only for Optimus Prime to get in the way. For Optimus's intervention, Liege Maximo killed him. [[War for Cybertron Part 1|'War for Cybertron Part 1']]' Prima sent Megatronus flying, and focused all of his rage upon Maximo. He overpowered Maximo, and opened a portal into an unknown location. This gave Megatronus enough time to impale Prima from behind, mortally wounding him. With a lot of strength remaining, Prima broke Megatronus's blade and opened a portal to the Dead Universe. As he blasted Megatronus in, he stripped him of his name, and dubbed him... THE FALLEN. [[War for Cybertron Part 1|'''War for Cybertron Part 1]] [[Rise of the Transformers:City of Steel|'Rise of the Transformers:City of Steel']]' '''Prima then collapsed, and Alpha Trion came to his side, as he lay dying. Trion told the dying warrior that he had done good, before Prima handed him the Matrix of Leadership, which was built into the hilt of the Star Sabre. Prima then died of his wounds. Alpha Trion then had his body taken back to the Citadel of Light back on Elonia, as he kept the Matrix for safe keeping. [[War for Cybertron Part 1|'War for Cybertron Part 1''']] Reincarnated To be edited Earthfall To be edited. In Search of the AllSpark To Be Edited. Earth Wars To Be Edited. Biography as Benjamin Christ To be Edited. Powers & Abilities He can- To Be Edited. Relationships * Elizabeth Oxton -Human Friend ** Override -Conjunx Endura * Caliburst -Mini-Con Partner * Recon -Mini-Con Partner * Nathan Taylor * Grace Allen Omnibots * Windblade -Younger sister, former adversary, current ally, 2nd-in-command * Guzzle -Younger Brother, former adversary, current ally * Seaspray -Younger Brother, former adversary, current ally * Fallback -Younger brother, former adversary, current ally * Scamper -Younger brother, former adversary, current ally * Armorhide -Younger Brother, former adversary, current ally Rallybots * Crosshairs -Ally, Rallybot Commander, template * Blurr -Ally * Hot Rod -Ally, partial successor, template * Roadbuster -Ally, template Others * Decepticons -Former Allies, Permanent Enemies ** Shockwave -Creator ** Megatron- Enemy ** Black Scourge- Enemy-turned-victim; Deceased ** Barricade- Enemy ** Blackout- Enemy Psychological Problems To be edited. Theme Songs * "Dragula" by Rob Zombie * "Jekyll & Hyde" by Five Finger Death Punch * "Paint it, black" by the Rolling Stones (as Benjamin Christ) * "New Slang" by The Shins (as Benjamin Christ)